


Unsaid, Unspoken

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Robot blood, Unrequited Love, Yeah this is hanahaki disease, i wrote this on a whim ok-, kind of confession, throwing up (not really but tagging anyway-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: Dianthus: selfish natureRhododendron: protectionBellflower: affection, everlasting love





	Unsaid, Unspoken

Blues coughs. 

He retches, his chest aches and burns, worse than anything his core could ever do. It aches, a familiar longing blocks up his throat. It burns him, blossoming in his chest and moving up until the only place left is his mouth. A taste like iron and grass. 

He hack and coughs. He sputters, staring at the flower, coated with oil, staining the ground. A purple blossom. He’d seen it before-dianthus. 

Blues shakily curls his fingers around the flower. There was no way something like that’s could have just...been growing inside him. His hands shake, purple petals crinkling under his grip. His chest still burns. His longing doesn’t leave him, and instead a new fear grows in his heart. 

What does he tell Bass?

~~~

Bass doesn’t see Blues for a while. He figured he’d show up at some point, right? But he’d been acting strange, often disappearing, or hiding in the bathroom. Bass pretended not to hear his awful coughing fits. 

Although lately, they seemed to go on for longer. One night, while playing Mario Kart in his room, blues simply doubled over, clutching his core. Bass dropped the controller, hovering over his friend. 

“H-hey-what’s the matter?” Blues shakes his head, gasping and sputtering. 

“I’m sorry-I have to go-“ and staggers to his feet, holding back a cough. Bass’ worry only doubles when he hears a retching noise. 

“What-? No, you shouldn’t go anywhere like this,” he knew Blues could take care of himself, but he’d never seen him like this before. It only concerned him more when he couldn’t see his core glowing in his chest. Blues shook his head. 

“I’m fine-I’ll be back later,” was all he could manage, climbing out the window. Bass frowns, alone in his room. He looks down at where Blues was sitting, and picks up and oil spotted flower petal. 

~~~

After that night, there was hardly any trace of Blues anywhere. Bass searched the usual spots, only for them to turn up empty. Bass was almost desperate enough to ask his dorky brother for help. Almost. He’d keep looking a while longer before it came to that. 

Bass grumbled to himself, kicking a can around on the sidewalk. 

“Stupid Blues,” he muttered. He thought they were friends, hell, he even said he’d be back. But blues had been gone for about two weeks, and there was no sign of him. Bass wouldn’t exactly say he was worried, but he was just about to go to the blue dweeb for help. 

He paces the streets a little more, Treble whining at his side. 

“I know boy...I’m sure he’s around here somewhere…” something he keeps repeating to himself. Blues wouldn’t leave the city, but he didn’t seem to be hanging around. He sighed, about to head back for the day until Treble barked at him. 

“What is it boy?” He asks, wandering over to the wolf. Treble barks, and in front of him lies a purple flower petal, slick with black oil. Bass feels his core tighten in his chest. 

“Are there any more-?” He finally manages to say. Treble barks, walking further down the street. More petals litter the sidewalk, coated with a layer of oil. He almost feels squeamish. Treble breaks into a run, following the trail. Bass is quick behind him. 

~~~

The more they follow the path, the more the petals turn into flower buds, then blossoms, then large flowers. If bass hadn’t seen the purple petals earlier, he would have assumed the flowers were black. 

Even more worrying, thick vines, dotted with thorns began appearing on the ground. Shredded bits of metal and cloth surrounding them. Bass doesn’t need anymore conformation that they came from Blues. Yellow bits of fabric dot the ground. 

Bass doesn’t need Treble’s help any more. He runs ahead, rounding a corner and stopping at an old drainage pipe on the edge of the city. 

Blues is huddled up, shivering, surrounded by purple flowers. Bass gets closer, and it seems like the vines are almost...sticking out of him. Blues gasps and coughs, the fit wracking his small body. 

Bass is beside him, a comforting hand on his back. 

“Hey it’s ok Blues, just try to breathe, ok?” Blues taking gasping breaths. 

“Bass..?” He coughs, purple petals fill his mouth. Bass almost backs away, but is determined to stay by him. 

“Yeah-it’s me...Blues what’s-what the fuck is going on?” Blues is about to answer, but his whole body shudders. He retches, a purple flower on the ground in front of him. Bass is shaking.

“What the fuck-“ he almost whispers. Bass doesn’t feel fear. He never has, but in this moment, he is terrified. Blues groans, arms wrapping around himself. 

“Don’t-don’t you know what this means..?” Bass regains his senses. 

“Yeah-That you need help. Come on-“ he goes to pick Blues up, but he puts a hand up to stop him. 

“No-please don’t…” Bass sputters. 

“What the hell-Blues this is serious-“ Blues looks like he’s going to cry. 

“It’s-you don’t know…” Bass feels like screaming. 

“Know what? Blues we don’t have time for this-you need help,” Blues only shakes his head. 

“This disease...don’t you know where it comes from…?”

“Wh-where…?” Blues has tears in his eyes. 

“It’s-it’s born from unrequited love...if you do anything about it-I won’t feel that way anymore…” Bass feels like the wind is knocked out of him. 

“L-love…? Well who do you love-?” Blues looks away. 

“Bass…” Bass looks down at the purple flowers. Purple. His favorite-

“Oh...Blues…” Blues can’t look at him. He shudders. 

“I’m sorry-I couldn’t-I couldn’t tell you...and now..,” Bass tilts Blues’ head back towards him. 

“Don’t apologize Blues…” Blues looks up at him. Bass didn’t realize how beautiful he thought his eyes were until he looked straight into them. 

“Will-will you stay with me…?” Bass sighs. 

“I-of course Blues…” Blues smiles softly. Bass looks at all the thorns poking out of him. He wishes he could do more. 

He carefully lifts Blues up, before sitting behind him and pulling Blues back against him. Blues leans against him, and Bass sees relief fill his features. For what looks like the first time in a while, he seems peaceful. 

“Thank you…,” he almost whispers. Bass hesitates, running his fingers through Blues’ hair. 

“You’re welcome…” he watches Blues’ eyes slip closed, and he goes into rest mode. Bass sighs, Treble curling around them both. 

Bass looks at the flowers on the ground. He falls asleep to the gentle thrum of Blues’ core.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all hear about dumb bitch disease
> 
> Anyway it’s 2 am but I wanted to..Angst


End file.
